More Than This
by under-the-lights-tonight
Summary: Deleted this story by accident!
1. Chapter 1

Shit.

Double fuck.

Oh my god.

Hi, I'm Catlin.

I'm 17, turning 18 in a few weeks.

Oh and I'm pregnant with Liam Payne's baby

I'm in so much shit.

And how did this happen you ask, well. My best friend, who I've known since I was 2, Beau, is dating One Direction's bad boy, Zayn. When she told me they were, I spat my drink out and laughed in her face and told her all that fan-girling had gone to her head. To say I was surprised when I walked through her front door one day to find her cuddling and kissing Zayn Malik, would be an understatement. Zayn and I were actually quite close, I considered him as a brother. I've meet the other boys as well, who are all lovely and charming lads, but, Liam has always caught my attention, there was something about that curly haired boy who seemed to the mature one of the boys. Anyway, about a month ago, the boys had a New Year's Eve party, which Beau and I went to. I got a little bit drunk, and when I mean a little, I mean a lot. Liam had just broken up with his girlfriend Danielle, simply because they had lost the spark they had when the first started dating. The last thing I remember, is straddling Liam, and then nothing.

It's amazing how one word can change your life. In my case, the word Positive. Has changed mine. I felt sick looking at the word which was printed across the screen of a blue stick. I had taken five tests, all different brands. And they all came out positive. I'm screwed. Luckily, I could buy myself some time; my parents were away on a 3 week business trip. I sighed and looked at myself in the large mirror which was placed behind the sink. I stood to the side and rolled my top up, my stomach looked bloated, not so much you could tell. I sighed once again and walked out the bathroom, slamming the door shut on the way.

I should of seen the signs coming. For weeks now I haven't been myself, I've been getting up during the night, for no reason. I cry for no reason. Not to mention, the morning and night sickness, which is one of the most obvious signs of being pregnant?

I needed to tell someone. I couldn't get this bottled up for any longer. Otherwise I think I'd go insane. I grabbed my White Blackberry Torch and dialled Beau's number, she picked up right away.

"Hey Catlin!"

"Hey B, is there any chance you could come to my house, I need to tell you something, its important" I said seriously.

"Okay, I'm actually about 15 minutes away from your house, I've just been out to lunch with Zayn" She sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, I got excited when I saw it was full of food.

"You too are disgustingly cute, hurry up!" I said, hanging up and throwing the phone onto the counter. My eyes lit up when I noticed a pot of Nutella, I quickly grabbed it, then I noticed some strawberries, which I grabbed. I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. I turned on the TV, I switched it over to MTV. 'What Makes You Beautiful' had to be playing. Oh well, at least Liam is extremely attractive and he's nice, it's just a downside that he's part of the biggest boy band in England. That's my main worry, the story getting out. Not only would it ruin Liam's good boy image, I would get so much hate.

"Catlin! I'm here!"

"I'm in here!" I shouted through a mouthful of food. She walked into the room. Beau was one of them all around girls, you couldn't point out any flaws in her. She had the cutest baby face, with cute dimples and massive brown eyes, a petite figure. She was also extremely nice and caring.

"Jesus Catlin, its only 10 in the morning!" She gasped, referring to the mess I had already made on the table.

"I'm hungry" I said frowning.

"I can see" She giggled.

"How did your lunch date go?" I asked, as I dipped another strawberry into the Nutella pot.

"Great, he took me to this really nice Morden restaurant"

"That's nice" I put down the food and turned to face her. "Okay, Beau. I've got something to tell you, you cannot tell anyone about this"

"Okay" She said, nodding slowly. I took a deep breath and said.

"I'm pregnant, and the Daddy is Liam" Her face, the look couldn't be described. I thought I was going to cry, but I didn't.

"What?" She asked, standing up.

"I slept with him at the new year's eve party" I said quietly.

"Oh my god! Catlin, how many weeks are you gone?"

"About 12"

"You need to tell Liam."

"No. Not yet"

"Catlin, get your ass up stairs, get dressed, were going to tell Liam now!" She shouted, pointing out the door. I slowly got up, to be honest; I was scared about what she was going to say or do. If I didn't do as she said.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the back of the car, in silence, as Beau started to drive towards the boys apartment. I was terrified. Words couldn't describe how scared I was to see Liam. I nervously fiddled with my phone.

"Why didn't you tell me Cat, I could of helped sooner" Beau sighed, looking at me through the mirror.

"I'm sorry….I just didn't know what to think, or what to do" I laughed nervously.

"Don't laugh, this is a serious matter, your pregnant, with Liam Payne's baby, this is no joke Catlin" My eyes widened at Beau's tone of voice, she never sounded so serious. "So, were going to through a few things now"

"Okay" I nodded quickly, not wanting to disobey her.

"Now, have you been to the doctors, just to clarify that you are indeed pregnant?"

"Yes, I went a few days after I missed my period, then I took the test just to make sure"

"So, that's one thing covered, your pregnant. Now, have you taken any thought as to keeping the baby, getting rid of it or adoption?" My hand immediately flew to my stomach protectively.

"No. I'm not getting rid of it, it's my baby, mine." I said sternly.

"Jesus Catlin, I'm only trying to help" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Sorry, I guess the hormones are kicking in already"

"It's okay, we'll you're going to have to tell him today, I texted Zayn, saying that I was coming over, they don't know your with me either" Beau explained, as she turned down a long road.

"Beau, I'm so scared. I have no idea how he's going to react, what if I've ruined his career?" I said, on the verge of tears.

"Look Cat, I can't promise anything, but I know that Liam is the type of guy who's just going to bail on a girl, let alone a pregnant one." I sighed as we pulled outside the fancy block of apartments, my palms started to sweat as she pulled up outside. I opened the door and climbed out, the cold air hitting me. I wrapped my Jack Wills tracksuit top tightly around me as we walked into the building. We walked up the stairs and walked down the long corridor, the door at the end almost seemed daunting. For what seemed like forever, we stopped outside the big double doors.

"Ready?" Beau asked quietly.

"Nope"

"Oh well, here goes" She raised her hand and knocked loudly on the door.

This was it. No turning back now. Within seconds, the large doors swung open, and Harry Styles appeared, wearing a one piece.

"Beau, what a pleasure it is to say you, Zayn is in the living room, and who is your friend" He smirked at me, which made me scoff.

"Fuck off Harry, she's here to talk to Liam" Beau said, grinning at Harry as his face faltered.

"Jesus Beau, calm down. I was just joking around" He said, opening the door for us to come inside, I walked in. The large apartment was how I remembered it, but just a lot cleaner. I walked into the living space, where Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson were sitting on the sofa, talking.

"Catlin!" Niall said, leaping of the couch and tackling me in a bear hug. Me and Niall have always been close, ever since Beau and Zayn started dating, I thought of him as a baby brother. I laughed loudly as he hugged me.

"Hey Niall, how ya been?" I giggled.

"I've been good, a lot better now I've seen my big sis" He said, in that thick Irish accent of his. Zayn and Beau came walking into the room, with his arms wrapped around her small waist; his face was nuzzled in the nape of her neck, which was making her laugh.

"So Catlin, what brings you here?" Zayn asked.

"Um, I'm here to talk to Liam actually, it's kind of important" I said quietly.

"Who needs to see me?" I turned around, Liam was standing there, in all his gorgeousness, he was wearing a plan white t shirt, and some sweat pants, his blonde-brownish curly hair was a mess, but I liked it that way, I thought it looked super cute. His brown eyes found mine and started to burn into them. I felt uncomfortable under his stare.

"Um, me" I managed to choke out. He looked over at me, and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, what about?" I looked around the room, Niall and Harry were sitting together, Beau was sitting on Zayn's lap, looking at me, and Louis was sitting next to them. I beagan to stutter silently, trying to find out the words to say, but I couldn't. I looked over again at Beau, who was nodding me. I then shouted out the words.

"I'm Pregnant" I said, looking at Liam.

*Liam's Pov*

"I'm Pregnant"

Oh shit.

Oh fuck.

Fucking fuck.

The room went silent. I just blinked, my eyes travled down to her stomach.

Shit.

"What…?" I mumbled out, trying to get my head around what she just said.

"Um, we hooked up at the New Years eve party, and yeah…we sort of forgot to use protection" She said quietly, running her hand through her long blonde hair.

"Shit" I heard Harry say.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, maybe I should just go…" She said quickly, turning around to leave the room, but I took a few steps and grabbed her arm gently.

"No, I'm not going to let you walk away, I mean, this is just as much my fault as it is yours" I said. Her pretty blonde face broke into a small smile, her smile made me go all funny inside. "Stay, and we can talk about this" She nodded.

"I just want to say, I understand if you don't want to be part of its…life, with you being famous and everything"

"No. Of course I want to, it's just going be very difficult, were going to have to think everything through"

"Okay, that makes sense"

"So, are you going to tell your parents?"

"At some point, there away for a few months, and I'm staying home alone" I frowned.

"Your going to have to stay here then, I'm not having you staying at home on your own" For some reason, I felt extremely protective her. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "No, its fine, honestly, I'll sleep in spare room and you can have my bed"

"Are you sure Liam, I mean, is it okay with you lot?" She asked, referring to the other boys, who were looking closely at her.

"It's fine, maybe you could even do our washing for us" Harry said cheekily.

"I seriously doubt that, but if its okay with everyone, then I'd love to stay" She said politely, all of a sudden, her face went pale white, and a hand flew up to her mouth as she rushed out the room, she ran into the kitchen, I ran after her and found her perched over the sink. I quickly pulled her hair back and rubbed her back as she threw up. Once she was done, I handed her a bottle of water and a towel.

"Thanks, I guess the morning sickness is kicking in already"

"It's fine"

"Liam, I don't feel to good" She said.

"Okay, well, you can stay here tonight, I've got some clothes you can sleep in" I said, shrugging my shoulders.


End file.
